South America
South America is a continent (sometimes considered a subcontinent) of the Americas, situated entirely in the western hemisphere and mostly in the southern hemisphere. It is bordered on the west by the Pacific Ocean and on the north and east by the Atlantic Ocean; North America and the Caribbean Sea lie to the northwest. As part of the Americas like North America, South America is named after Amerigo Vespucci, an Italian explorer who was the first European to suggest that the Americas were not the East Indies, but a New World unknown to Europeans. South America has an area of 17,840,000 km² (6,890,000 sq mi), or almost 3.5% of the Earth's surface. South America ranks fourth in area (after Asia, Africa, and North America). It is comprised of some thirteen different countries and territories, the majority of which are former colonies of Spain. Brazil, the continent's largest country by both region and population, is a former colony of Portugal. South America in A Different Flesh South America was sparsely settled by Spain, despite the European power's best efforts. The climate of South America was not conducive to the traditional agricultural practices of Spain, and the presence of the sim creatures was a perpetual threat to colonists. Nonetheless, Spain and Portugal were both able to set up some colonies, although only two Spanish colonies, the southerly Argentina and the northerly New Granada, were successful. South America in ''In the Presence of Mine Enemies'' South America was largely left to its own devices by the [[Germany (In the Presence of Mine Enemies)|Greater German Reich]]. Certain countries, most notably Argentina and Brazil, were run by governments modeled on Nazism. South America in "The Pugnacious Peacemaker" In Allister Park's adopted timeline, the fall of Spain and Portugal to the Muslims assured that South America was never colonized by Catholic imperialists. In the western part of the continent, the indigenous Inca Empire of Tawantiinsuuju held sway. Much of the east, however, was dominated by the Emirate of the dar al-Harb, a Muslim empire, founded by colonists from Cordova in what would have been the Kingdom of Spain. In other parts of the continent, indigenous culture had somewhat better survival rates than in Park's native world. South America in Southern Victory South America was divided along the lines of the same alliance systems that also shaped North American and European geopolitics. Argentina was a long-time ally of Britain and a member of the Entente. Chile and Paraguay were long-time allies of the United States and members of the Central Powers. When the Great War began, Chile and Paraguay went to war with Argentina. The other major power of South America, the Empire of Brazil, remained neutral until 1917. When various members of the Entente in Europe fell out of the war, Brazil declared war on Argentina, helping the U.S. Navy to blockade the country. Britain was forced out of the war for want of Argentinian food supplies. The Great War was over in North America and Europe. However, it continued in South America for one more year. When that conflict ended, others sprung up. Mercenaries from the Confederate States often participated as a means of getting military training. At least one conflict, between Colombia and Venezuela, led to some tensions between allies United States and Germany. When the Second Great War began, the Entente and Central Powers divide remained essentially the same, although Brazil had begun to lean towards the Entente rather than the Central Powers in the interwar years. South America in ''The Two Georges'' South America was dominated by two empires: the Franco-Spanish Holy Alliance and the Portuguese Empire. The Alliance's holdings consisted of several countries: Nueva Granada on the northern part of the continent, Peru along the Pacific coast and La Plata on the southern tip and into the interior. Portugal had the massive country of Brazil. Britain maintained a foothold with British Guiana along the Atlantic coast east of Nueva Granada. East of British Guiana was Dutch Guiana and east of that was the additional Alliance holding of Franco-Spanish Guiana. All three Guianas had Brazil to the south of their boundaries.Map ''The Two Georges'', frontispiece. South America in Worldwar South America participated minimally in World War II, with some of its many nations fighting on the side of the Allied Forces, and others offering tacit support to the Axis. When the Race invaded Earth in 1942, the Race found that although pleasantly warm, much of the continent was so humid that its soldiers often broke out in molds and rots. In spite of this annoyance for the Race, none of the South American nations were able to offer more than token resistance due to their low industrial capacity. As a result, most if not all of the South American governments found it easier to collaborate with their new overlords than to offer resistance, and the entire continent was completely conquered within three months of the invasion. In 1944, at the Peace of Cairo, all the nations on the continent became recognized territory of the Race.See the Colonization map. The Race considered South America to be one of their more stable territories on Tosev 3. Until 1964, when the Race introduced taxation for all religions other than their own, the continent saw minimal resistance to the Race's rule. The afore-mentioned tax triggered significant outbreaks of unrest amongst the South American population, and in 1965 a low-level rebellion in Argentina erupted. Nonetheless, South America was compliant enough that the Race imprisoned Ruhollah Khomeini there, and was vindicated when a rescue attempt was foiled with the help of local guards. During the Chinese uprising of that year, the Race hired mercenaries to aid them in their fight. Reports from the front lines indicated that these men were from ether South America or India. Whomever they were, the Chinese could not persuade them to abandon their fight against them. See also *Sunset Lands, for South America in Through Darkest Europe. *Terranova, for South America in the Atlantis Series. References South America South America South America Category:The Pugnacious Peacemaker South America South America Category:Worldwar